Stargazing
by LoveIsAFairyTale
Summary: Molly wants to show Sherlock something, but what? Sherolly and just pure fluff!


Just a cute one-shot that I felt the need to write! :} I hope you enjoy!

~LoveIsAFairyTale

* * *

Not being able to see the bright stars in the sky during the night didn't bother Sherlock. It did seem to irk Molly though.

When she was younger, being able to admire the stars was a pastime for her and her father. He would try and teach her all he knew about them, and she would be too lost in her own world to take in the knowledge. She would act as if she was absorbing every word and not at appropriate times and if he noticed, he didn't really care. They valued every second they spent together, for every moment was precious and memorable.

"I want to take you somewhere." Molly said as Sherlock came out of his mind palace.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Where?"

"A place.." She hesitated.

"Molly, don't be secretive. You know I will find out within a matter of seconds and I don't want to waste my time on it when you could just tell me." He took in a deep breath and he pouted, "Tell me."

She went up to him, slowly putting her hands around his neck. He instantly tensed feeling her body pressed against his and he suddenly had the urge to throw her over his shoulder and ravage her.

She got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "No."

She was already at the door when he started thinking clearly.

"You coming or not?" She grinned, noticing his hard on.

"Why should I? I could just make you stay.." He spoke in an arousing, deep tone.

Her pupils dialated and she wanted to do everything imaginable to his body, but she firmly stood her ground.

"It means a lot to me, Sherlock. I just want to show you something thats special to me."

His curiousty took the best of him, and before he knew it, they were in the cab on the way to this mystery destination. It wasn't a long way away, but he noticed they were somewhere out in the country. Molly stopped the driver and Sherlock paid, telling him to stay down the street and he would be paid extra.

Molly slipped out of the vehicle while Sherlock was communicating with the annoyed cab driver. She breathed in the fresh air that was once so familiar to her. The grass was just as soft and the sky just as awe-worthy as it was many years ago.

Sherlock stepped out of the cab and watched her with a small smirk on his face. He didn't know why she brought him to this grassy field, but he was soon about to find out. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her torso and drew her into him.

She smiled and said, "This is where my father and I used to lay down and watch the stars. You never get to see them in London, so we would come out here and sit for hours on end. He would try to show me all the constellations and I wouldn't listen, but now I wish I did."

A single tear slid down her face and she wiped it away, "This was my safe place. I just missed it and didn't want to be alone. I didn't think I could do it without being a complete wreck. I know you don't think anything to do with the solar system is interesting, but I really am glad you came, even if I kinda tricked you into it."

He chuckled, "You didn't trick me. I would follow you anywhere. Even if you didn't ask me to go, I would've followed you. Doing this is not in your usual schedule, so I would naturally worry and so it just saved me the time of chasing you down."

He turned her around and he kissed her softly. Once they broke apart, he took off his signature coat and laid it down on the wet grass.

"Sherlock, you didn't have to ruin your coat-"

"I am not ruining it. I could just get it dry cleaned." He spoke as he laid down and made himself comfortable.

He looked up at her and his icy, blue eyes seemed to ask her to join him. So, she did and they cuddled under the stars for a good few hours, and stole a few kisses.

When Molly was falling asleep, he picked her up, she didn't object because she was to tired to walk, and his coat. He began walking back to the cab and started thinking outloud, "Maybe I could give the solar system another try."


End file.
